


Siblings

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Siblings

Sibling relationships are important. 

Skye had one or rather two. 

Clint and Matt.

One was deaf.

The other blind.

But they were her protectors.

Always watching out for her.

They were broken. 

But they fixed her.


End file.
